


彼の小さな子猫 ~ Loki x Reader

by MyDemonHides



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everybody else wants to keep her, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kitten bites Loki from fear, Loki gets angry, Loki volunteers, Peter finds lost Kitten, Scared Kitten, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony hates kittens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDemonHides/pseuds/MyDemonHides
Summary: 彼はこっそり彼の小さな子猫を愛しているPeter Parker saves a small kitten that he finds in the streets, taking it to Stark Tower only to be rejected since Tony Stark despises kittens. Loki volunteers to take care of her since he was actually quite fond of the Midgardian pet. But what everyone doesn't know is that the small kitten has a larger secret.~The book 'Loki's Kitten' by Ursus_minor has given me great inspiration to write this story, and I highly suggest reading theirs before reading mine~





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loki's Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571159) by [Ursus_minor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursus_minor/pseuds/Ursus_minor). 



Peter Parker, more commonly known your Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man, was walking through the streets in his normal attire with his suit tucked neatly into the backpack hanging loosely on his back. He was heading towards the Avengers base, where he was called to by Tony Stark, saying that the teen had an important mission he was going to be on. A usual smile was placed on his lips as he looks around, keeping an eye out for crime as he does so, but the thing that causes him to freeze is the soft meow coming from a nearby alleyway.

Deciding to follow the noise, Peter finds himself next to a small box with the lids partly open, and his chocolate brown eyes widen at the sight of a small ginger kitten looking back up at him, a small defenseless meow escaping it's lips. He gently picks up the small kitten to hold it against his chest, trying to give it as much warmth as possible before beginning to walk once again. 

The kitten shivers in his hold, which causes him to frown as he begins to try and think of why someone could do this to a small animal. Once he makes it to the tower, he rushes up to the floor where the others where waiting for him, to explain why he was late. The way Peter silently answered their question was carefully placing the kitten onto the coffee table, causing everyone to gasp except for Tony, who immediately began to yell at Peter to take 'That thing' off of his clean coffee table.

"But Mr. Stark, they were all alone and shaking." Peter says softly while picking up the kitten, who ran towards him at Tony's sudden yelling. Natasha walks over towards Peter while looking down at the kitten, "Tony, stop yelling, you're scaring her." She says softly while carefully taking the orange kitten out of Peter's arms and into her own. She gently runs her fingers through her fur in hopes to calm her down.

The kitten only continued to shake, looking around for some sort of escape, giving the smallest meow of fear before freezing when a male with dark black hair reaching a bit past his shoulders in greasy strands walks over to them, "Well, if you do not wish to have this creature down here with you, I shall keep her with me." He says while taking the kitten from Natasha, who raises an eyebrow in confusion, "You want to keep her?" She asks while crossing her arms, Tony in the background continuing to complain about the kitten.

Loki only nods as he looks down into the kitten's blue eyes, "Of course." He says before teleporting away to his room, which was restricted since they still don't trust him quite yet, to prepare something for the kitten, "I guess I will have to name you." He says softly while walking through the living room towards the kitchen he was given when the Avengers decided to make him one of them. He carefully sets her on the counter while looking down at her, thinking deeply before nodding.

He heads to the fridge to pour her a small bowl of milk, hoping that his small knowledge of kittens from that Television show that Thor watches constantly would help. He sets the bowl in front of her, watching as she looked down at the bowl before slowly leaning down, taking a cautious lick to make sure it wasn't dangerous, before meowing as she begins to happily lap up the milk. Her days of being on the streets easily dehydrated her. Loki leans back against the counter while giving the rarest and smallest of smiles,

"I shall name you (First Name)."


	2. 第2章

Loki watches as the small kitten eventually finishes drinking all of the milk in the bowl, surprising the god as he thought he had poured too much. He walks over to (First Name), gently picking her up to where she was right in front of his face, "Now that you are full, I think you are in need of a bath." He tells her only to receive a small meow in return, the kitten placing a small paw on the tip of his nose.

He gives a small hum at this action, walking over to the sink while using his magic to levitate the softest washcloth he owned into his hand. His emerald green eyes watch the water begin to fill the sink, before he adds a small bit of soap, just enough to create a layer of bubbles at the top. The water gets turned off when the sink gets filled just enough to cover the ginger kitten's legs once he gently places her into the lukewarm water.

(First Name) looks up at Loki with her (Eye Color) eyes, giving a small meow as she latches onto his arm, creating small holes from her sharp claws. But he paid no mind to them, as he expected this reaction seeing as most cats despise the clear liquid. He began to gently rub the wet washcloth over her fur in hopes of ridding it of the dirt she had collected in her time on the streets.

This time between the two went by quietly, besides the occasional sound of the water being shifted when Loki dipped the washcloth back into it. He watches as the small kitten against his arm trembles when he slowly brings her out of the water, a towel suddenly appearing in his free hand before he wraps it around the ginger kitten, noticing how she snuggled into the immediate warmth.

The pair travel back towards the living room, where Loki sits on the couch with (First Name) hidden in the towel on his lap. He begins to gently rub the soft material over her body to dry her fur, not wanting her to be on the couch soaking wet. This action continues before Loki freezes at the soft vibration against his right thigh, and when he moved the towel to reveal her face, he found that she had fallen asleep against him. The vibration must have been her purring.

Loki was slightly taken back, no living thing had truly been comfortable around him enough to fall asleep. He was always seen as a threat towards others, but this kitten had immediately taken a liking to him. Maybe because he gave her milk? That could be the only explanation. Yes, she only saw him as a source of food. Yet, the thought caused Loki's cold heart to have a small crack in it... but why?

~~

By the time (First Name) had woken up from her short nap, the sun had already set and with one look around the living room, Loki had seemed to gone to bed. A soft meow escapes past her lips as she stands on the couch, looking down at the floor before jumping down. All seemed quiet until a loud thunder crash causes the small kitten to run towards the comforting smell of the human who fed and cleaned her.

Slowly pushing open the slightly closed door to his bedroom, her (Eye Color) eyes look up at the bed where a lump could be seen, slowly rising and falling with breaths. She walks over to the bed slowly, not wanting to wake him, but jumps when another thunderclap could be heard. Her claws dig into the soft material of the sheets before she manages to climb onto the bed, crawling in front of Loki.

She circles the same spot over a few times before curling against his chest, purring softly at his comforting warmth as her eyes close. In his sleep, Loki gently drapes his arm over the small kitten, keeping her close throughout the stormy night, and just like that, both of their feelings of fear subside.


End file.
